<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMC同人－新VN：餐 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909368">DMC同人－新VN：餐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（正片风格，日常相处。所以其实没有左右，新VN还是N新V都看不出来）</p><p>汇合后，V看到尼禄正在敲打自动贩卖机，寻找食物...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero &amp; V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DMC同人－新VN：餐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在处理完各自路上的恶魔以及Qliphoth树根后，V跟尼禄碰到了一起。<br/>
不过尼禄正对着一台歪在墙边的自动贩卖机较劲。随着他的拍打，那台本来就破败不堪的贩卖机内灯光一闪一闪，随时都会灭掉。<br/>
“该死的！吐出来！”尼禄又是巴掌又是拳头，可是机器没动静。他瞄到了走来的V，只能无可奈何的收起手，转身像是跑来告状一样的翻开右手的义肢，指了指贩卖机，“它吞了我的硬币还不吐出来。”<br/>
V没说话，只是跟着尼禄手指的方向看去贩卖机，以示意他有在听对方说些什么。<br/>
“撬翻它不就好了吗？都这样了你还装什么乖宝宝投硬币呀！还是说你新按的小爪子连这破玻璃都挠不开？”<br/>
“如果你可以直接变成一整只烧鸡，那我们也可以犯不着费心吃贩卖机里的东西了。以！及！”尼禄像是找到了 绝妙的武器跟后备军，险恶的冲使魔比了个抹脖子的动作，“我可要告诉妮可你是怎么评价她的…艺术品的。也许下一个实验材料就是你。”<br/>
“呸呸呸！嘴巴不干净的小子！”猛禽一样的使魔拍打着翅膀大叫，就像挥舞着胳膊发泄的人类。<br/>
一旁的V只是双手交叠的搭在拐杖上，保持似笑非笑的神情注视着尼禄跟贩卖机斗，以及尼禄跟Griffon斗。<br/>
他看起来活脱脱像个旧时代的老绅士，会提起手杖鞠个躬。不会V不会这样做，而他的衣着跟纹身也很没有那么个风格。尼禄其实一直想说但没说，V还挺有摇滚味道的…除了他看起来很病态这一点。<br/>
随后Griffon恨不得在尼禄头顶洒口水，但见尼禄抬起机械手一副要轰它的模样，它就气呼呼的喊着“你还是慢慢把你没剩几个子儿的硬币都丢光吧！”，随后滑翔到了V的背后，落在V抬起的胳膊上。<br/>
结果尼禄只是吓唬它，反手就比了个中指，这叫Griffon很不爽的骂了他一句，声音大得一旁的V直歪脖子，硬是把Griffon收回到了纹身里。<br/>
“如果问我的立场，我觉得你没必要把时间浪费在这里，我也说过，时间紧迫，”双手重新获得自由后，他将拐杖变戏法似的快速左右手交换，然后再半空中为这手耍了一圈，并握住后敲了敲空出来的手掌心。<br/>
“如果你只是战斗期间需要补充水分跟能量，这点我可以理解，毕竟这对你状态好，也就是我们稍微有益一丁点，”V走过来看着自动贩卖机，明明玻璃都已经裂开，还碎出几个小洞，这叫他很不理解，“你可以选择更快解决的途径。”<br/>
尼禄像是又一次知道V能一口气说这么长的话，半讽刺半好笑的瞪大了些眼睛，然后露骨的翻了个白眼。<br/>
可是他又像是能理解V话里的意思，瞄到裂开的贩卖机玻璃，他立刻收敛起表情，无奈的抓了抓短发。<br/>
“也该给它个机会，对吧？”尼禄怂了怂肩，用机械手臂敲了敲被遗弃在这种地方的贩卖机，像是面对一个可怜的流浪汉。<br/>
“你看，电话不都还能用嘛。”<br/>
V顺着他的思路走，好像也能理解些了，唯一令人匪夷所思的反而是那些仍然可以运作的电话亭，以及哪里都能横冲直撞出的妮可。<br/>
“但它辜负了你，”V总结了尼禄赐予贩卖机机会的最终结果，平平无奇，他并不感兴趣。<br/>
“非常的！”尼禄不甘愿地承认，抱起胳膊。<br/>
在刚才这一系列跟尼禄的对话中，V觉得尼禄似乎在下意识的冲自己表达委屈。但这说明尼禄始终保持着人情味，即使面对着陌生的自己。投硬币的行为也被尼禄排在了首位，不管尼禄平日如何被人评价，他的想法始终是道德和正义的。<br/>
在V的注视下，尼禄把玻璃打碎了。机器里的灯爆出几个电花，然后彻底黑了。尼禄将他需要的东西从停止功能的转轴上一个个取了下来。<br/>
“V！”<br/>
尼禄回头唤了声诗人，话音未落便抛出一罐碳酸饮料。V本是要掏出他心爱的诗集，但看来失去了机会。单手甩起拐杖夹在腋下，另只手稳稳的接住了罐子。<br/>
但这还没结束，尼禄像是一位娴熟的流水线工人，把放扯出来的一包饼干顺手就一个弧度抛过来，稳稳当当落进V的怀里。<br/>
抱着东西会有的尼禄望见V没有行动，而且对这些垃圾食品保持鄙夷的样子，只是随便摆了摆手，在一旁坍塌翘起的沥青块上坐了下来。<br/>
“你也干脆吃点喝点，免得中途猝死，毕竟这些树根都比你干瘦的胳膊看起来更像样。”<br/>
“哈！你有吃的了，V！不用半路瘫倒了！虽然你没瘫倒过，但我看你也差不多了，毕竟你瘦的就像根小树枝。别管了，上路前快吃了吧！”<br/>
纹身像是黑色的液体从V的一侧肩头飘出来，卷出鸟类的嘴巴大大咧咧催着他。这让V也懒得继续开口，而他对于自己的身体情况也很清楚，所以没有冲尼禄刚才的形容产生怨气。<br/>
尼禄一边扯开膨化食品的包装袋，一边瞅着那边的互动，觉得还算有趣。他可不知道驱使使魔并且还老需要听对方讲话是个什么滋味，但刚才看起来Griffon还是很关切的让V补充能量的，即使尼禄知道这只不过是介于契约的影响，生死相连。<br/>
“喂，坐下来快吃啦，”尼禄一边吞下嘴里的零食灌下碳酸饮料，一边用义肢的手指敲了敲屁股底下的硬石头。<br/>
V顺着他的意走了过来，却在经过贩卖机的时候扭头看了看。同一时间V的影子仿佛变成了黑色的潭水，纹身像是皮肤融化的蜡油，乌黑的锥刺下一秒已经打穿了贩卖机的收银器，影豹泛着暗红的光跃到了V的脚前，像个不知轻重玩耍的猫咪，把机器翻到在地，用身上变换的针刺将机器的内部零件扯了出来。<br/>
“你们搞什么呀？”突然看着贩卖机横在地上，尼禄不悦的皱起眉头，但也没被吓得，依旧坐在原地等着解释。<br/>
然而V并不着急解释，反而像是围观什么斗兽场，看着Shadow刨开不会反抗的贩卖机。但是Shadow感兴趣的不是食物，而是将侧面抓开一个洞，让里面储蓄的零钱洒了一地。<br/>
V伸长拐杖，慢条斯理的用尖锐的那头挑起硬币，然后随意的将其中一枚挑飞，滚落在了尼禄脚边。<br/>
“你的硬币，”像是干了一件好事，用强硬手段给尼禄挖出来钱的V说的很轻松，仿佛这才是最正确的解决办法，并且用自己作为范例教育着眼前的年轻人。<br/>
尼禄不知如何做出评价，无语的看看甩着银色拐杖的黑色诗人，有看了看孤苦伶仃躺在鞋子前方地面上的那枚硬币。最后他像是勉强接受了这番好意，手指间掸了掸沾到的膨化食品佐料，弯腰用食指跟中指够到硬币夹起来，随后在裤子上搓了两下将其揣进兜里。<br/>
他并没很直接的道谢，而是无奈的叹了口气。可能在他眼里V本身就看起来不正常，稀奇古怪的打扮还有文艺兮兮的说话腔调，那些行为本身就跟正常人不能一起讨论，所以面对V采取的方法，尼禄倒也不吃惊，更何况已经晚了。<br/>
“也没必要非要扒出来，”尼禄说的话不知算不算是责备，可是他看起来倒也无所谓了，而是提了下肩膀增加了一句“谢啦”作为补充。<br/>
然而听到他最终道谢的V倒是也没多开心，而是沉默的接受，并双膝蹲下，把食物丢在脚旁，一只手把拐杖扛在肩上，另只手正伸着食指拨弄地上散落的零钱，将纸钞拾了起来。<br/>
“你干吗？”尼禄虽然心里有底，但是他询问的态度更多是审问。<br/>
“既然都这样了，那就把能用的都捡走，”V很自然地回答，并且手里的钱不是揣自己兜里，而是冲尼禄慢悠悠的挥了挥，“你最好收下，至少让你的钱包富裕起来比让它们遗留在这里成为历史的化石要更有价值。”<br/>
尼禄嘴巴一歪嫌弃的眯起眼睛，屁股都没移动一下，“难道拯救世界的计划里还顺路抢劫的吗？”<br/>
像是没领悟这个讽刺，V那黑色的眼睛里不笑也不怒，而是观察着这个说话充满感情的年轻恶魔猎人，仿佛对方说的话苍白无力。这阵短暂的沉默却很突兀，叫尼禄沉不住气，于是冲V皱起眉头，探出脖子投出无声的催促。<br/>
而V则像个迫不得已需要费力气讲话的可怜虫，颓废的驮着背站起来，两条胳膊撑着膝盖才站直了腿。他懒洋洋的回头看看周围，吸入一口不干净的空气在发出声。<br/>
“管理这台机器的员工以及这些投硬币的人八成早就成为了Qliphoth的花粉了，为什么你还要在乎它们是不是装在机器里？”镉绿色的眼眸幽幽的望向远处布满锈红的墙壁跟地面，从裂缝间窥视Qliphoth的藤蔓。<br/>
尼禄下一时顺着他的视线寻去，看到了那边残留的人类残骸。那些未能逃走的人，已经被Qliphoth吸干。仅有的轮廓成为了千疮百孔的空壳，像个被黏在地表干透的珊瑚化石，分不出五官跟性别，稍微一碰就碎成了灰。<br/>
如果仔细看，尼禄所坐着的附近地上也有如同细菌滋生似的灰色物质和粉末，那或许就是居民们最后的遗体。早已破碎到没人认识，也不会有人将其收集起来送入墓地，而是会被轻轻一吹，就飞散在空气中，跟这里垃圾般的臭味融为一体。<br/>
尼禄沉默的移开目光，或者说他用往嘴巴里灌饮料的方式阻止了有多余的词语跟表情跑出来。借着仰头的姿势，眼角的余光又跑回到V的侧脸。<br/>
“那你呢？”尼禄喝完后抹了把嘴，点头指了指对方脚边的那堆前，“你不也看着很穷？你确定你的行为没有其他目的？”这话算是开玩笑的，尼禄笑话了他几下，也没打算惹V不开心呢。可是说真的，他觉得V看起来比他更寒酸，单薄的衣服跟鞋子就没能遮挡住多少，而且每次碰面都穿着同一身，上面的印记看起来并没有被清洗过，更何况对方看起来很病态，不是吃不饱就是有病治不好的样子，看着尼禄好几次都想把自己的硬币塞给他叫他买瓶维生素补补。<br/>
“我不需要，”V这样说着抬脚跨过硬币。看着尼禄并没打算要这些纸币，他干脆挥手撒回地上，反而重新拾起尼禄丢给他的饮料跟零食包装，走了过来。<br/>
他没跟尼禄多讲的内容其实是他所剩的时间不多了，这些钱对他没有用途。但是人类的身体会虚弱，会饥饿跟口渴，而当下尼禄却提醒了他重新认识到被紧张感忽略的这种需求，并且满足了他。<br/>
包装里的薯片跟快餐店汉堡搭配的薯条完全不一样，V一边吃着，一边因为松脆掉落的碎屑而皱起眉头。更何况这机器本来就被撞坏了，里面的薯片基本上都是碎渣，弄得他很不爽。<br/>
尼禄用余光观察着吃垃圾食品的V，装作没看见。把袋子的边缘扯直，随后像是要示范给对方似的，昂起头把包装的一角对准嘴倒了进去。<br/>
V读的出来尼禄的小脑瓜里想什么，可是他没照做，依旧一点一点把碎成渣的薯片送入口中，直到他吃的失去耐心便没了胃口，将包装倒过来，把剩下的薯片统统倒在了地上。<br/>
准确讲不能是地上，因为Shadow已经凑上来，津津有味的吃了起来。<br/>
“它居然还能吃这种东西，”尼禄弯着腰用手杵着大腿托着腮，观望这奇妙的进食场景。<br/>
V对此没有评价，他则起身自顾自的迈开脚步。Shadow舔舔嘴巴，放弃把剩下的那点薯片渣从脏兮兮的地上弄起来，抬头就跟了上去，淹没在了V脚底的影子中。<br/>
“你吃这点够吗？别一会晕倒了，”尼禄虽然这样讲，但也自知管不着对方。他当然明白V着急的目的，也没忘记自己来这里的目的，所以他提起绯红女装站起来，将剑背好后跟上几步。<br/>
V安静的回过头，却因为投去的目光中带着询问的含义，让尼禄一下子刹住车，奇怪的望着他。V这时候把自己的问题道出来，“你为什么关心我这个？”但他内心似乎有一丁点波澜，毕竟这种好奇和在意是在计划之外的。<br/>
“啊？”尼禄眉毛翘成奇怪的形状，被对方的问题整的没头没脑。双手插在外套口袋中，他把V上下打量了一番，“怎么说也是同行的人，放着你不管也不行吧？”尼禄嘴角往下拉，搞不懂对方纠结这种事做什么，“如果这件事能解决了，劝你还是去吃点有营养的东西。不行的话，我就请你一顿。”<br/>
“你才几个钱儿就在这里放话，”Griffon冒出来，一扇翅膀就飞到了尼禄打不着的高度，哈哈哈的大笑，“你先别让自己一会挂了就成，否则我们就都成为被人的盘中餐喽。”<br/>
“这时候说这些都太早了，”V懒得阻止Griffon的大嘴巴，但也是没完全站在尼禄的阵营。他用拐杖垂垂肩膀，兴致不高的低语。因为他不认为尼禄的计划会实现，因为自己根本不会等待这一切结束后还出现在对方面前。<br/>
尼禄倒是不以为然，他只是走在这个气质独特的诗人旁边，瞄向对方带有棱角的消瘦侧脸，耸了下肩快行几步回头瞅着V抬起的视线。<br/>
“那就这样，先赶紧把这附近的树根处理完，到时候回车上随便给你做点什么吃。”尼禄说着让V吃惊的话，“简单的东西弄一弄我还是能搞定的，总比空着肚子打要强。”<br/>
“呵呵，你还会做吃的？我猜不就是罐头吗！那些就是垃圾！”<br/>
“总比你炖起来好吃，”尼禄抬头冲判断的深蓝色大鸟啐口吐沫，惹得对方的脾气一下子窜起来，接着头也不会的无视使魔的威胁，走在了最前头。<br/>
就这样因沉默而有意无意接受了尼禄邀请的V，目光下最后映着的是年轻恶魔猎人的那头银发。跟自己息息相关的血脉，是维吉尔或者但丁中某人延续下来的生命。而被这样理所当然的关心和提出邀请，让V有了其他多余的思想跟情绪在蔓延。<br/>
如果如Griffon所说，人类特别喜欢家人的话。对于并不知道自己是谁的尼禄而言，只是一个将其利用并拉扯进这件事委托人，但尼禄还是跟他之间产生了再普通不过的对话，一个远不止遇到维吉尔后会不会有的对话。<br/>
而在这里滋生出不同心情的V，是否才是那句话中喜欢上家人的人类呢？因为V是原本的那个人所拥有的人性一面。<br/>
V的嘴始终没再多说些什么，因为他终究没有说出更冷酷的话拒绝那个简单到尼禄本人都没意识到的邀请。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>